The Gift of the Magi
by Pyrekiss
Summary: A Harry Potterstyle spoof on The Gift of the Magi, by O. Henry. One Shot, and Dramione.


**The Gift of the Magi – Dramione Style**

By KindaConfuzzled

**Disclaimer:** I'm using a borrowed plot from a story "The Gift of the Magi," by O. Henry, a.k.a William Sydney Porter. It's basically the same story, but with Draco and Hermione instead of James and Della instead :) So technically this isn't mine! At all! Also, sorry for the grammar mistakes

--------------------------

Four sickles and nine knuts. That was all. Knuts saved one and two by doing odd jobs around Diagon Alley. You would have thought a smart graduate witch like Hermione Granger would have gotten a better job, but now, in the wizarding world, it was the beginning of a Great Depression.

She had been fired by her ex-best friend, Harry Potter, who was the leader of the Aurors, who were paid a lot. "Sorry, 'Mione." He had smiled apologetically. "You have the smarts and everything, but… you're the best candidate and money is tight these days. I'm extremely sorry."

Hermione Granger was kicked out of the office, and she knew that Harry Potter only fired her because of her own husband, Draco Malfoy. Harry Potter had stopped being her friend once she married Malfoy. Draco Malfoy was his life-time rival, and obviously her friendship meant nothing compared to that. Silent tears flowed down Hermione's pale face as she counted the wizard money three times again. Each time she got the same amount: Four sickles and nine knuts. And the next day would be Christmas day.

Hermione sat on the worn-out couch she and Draco had, silent, knowing that these days she couldn't buy anything with four sickles and nine knuts. She looked around her furnished, shabby flat. She had to pay one galleon, one sickle, and sixteen knuts a week to pay for it. With the rising taxes and all, she had only four sickles and nine knuts left to buy Draco a present.

In their flat, there was a mailing box for their long time-canceled _The Daily Prophet _subscriptions which had no hole, no working lantern in which no mortal finger could coax it to make light. All was shadowed in darkness.

Hermione looked at Draco's desk, looking at the name tag. "Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy," it said.

Malfoy had recently gotten an income of two galleons, twelve sickles, and two knuts a week. He had used to get four galleons, one sickle, and sixteen knuts a week. It had been hard to get by with just that much a week.

Draco had been disowned by his father once Lucius knew about Draco's marriage to a "Mudblood." Draco now had no money, no power, and no influence. He had to work, which was not very hard considering he had intelligence and quidditch-toned muscles, which Hermione admired. But even though Draco worked hard to support his family, he had received very little. After all, it didn't matter once he came home. Draco would have Mrs. Draco Lucius Malfoy in his arms, who is already introduced to you as Hermione. Which is all very good.

Hermione got up from the couch lazily and looked out the window, which had a view of the neighborhood. She looked out dully at Crookshanks, her cat, who had become very old. Her once-orange fur became withered and gray. Crookshanks was currently tip-toeing toward an unsuspecting gray mouse in their gray backyard. Food had been hard to come by for Crookshanks too. Tomorrow would be Christmas, and she only had four sickles and nine knuts with which to buy Draco a present. She had been saving every knut, with this result. Expenses had been greater than she had thought they would be. When Hermione was bored, she would think of an elaborate present to buy for Draco. Something fine and sterling and silver – something to show Draco that Hermione was appreciative to be worthy of being owned by him. Draco had always been particular to silver and green, since he was in Slytherin.

Hermione then looked at the scratched coffee table. Gingerly, she picked up her treasured, in perfect condition too, one and only book - _Hogwarts: A History_. She had charmed it to make sure nothing horrible would happen to the book, like food stains on the pages. She had even charmed the book to make the classic cracking-sound when she opened the book. Hermione simply loved the sound and smell of a new book. When she was selling most of her possessions to make money, she just couldn't bear to sell her most treasured book.

Suddenly, her face brightened and faded within twenty seconds. She picked up her book and examined it.

Now, there were two possessions of the Malfoys in which they took a mighty pride. One was Draco's silver slytherin necklace that had once been his father's and grandfather's. Draco simply couldn't let the necklace go, even though he didn't carry the Malfoy name anymore. The other was Hermione's only copy of _Hogwarts: A History_. Had Dumbledore still been alive, she would show him her copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ and watched as Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at the thought of his old student's treasure. It would give her a pleasant feeling. If Lucius walked by Draco in Diagon Alley, Draco would pull out the treasured necklace just to make Lucius see what he couldn't have and what he had done. Lucius would live with the guilt of disowning his one and only Pureblood son.

Hermione had usually gone to the local library in Diagon Alley and brought her copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ everywhere she went. It was almost a garment for her. She thought for a minute and a tear or two splashed on the cover of the book. The spell Hermione had put on the book earlier made the tears bounce on the cover and onto the worn red carpet.

Hermione made her way to the door. On went her old school robe she had since seventh year, and her bent witch's hat. With a brilliant sparkle in her eyes, she flew out the door and into the street to hurry to her store of choice.

She walked onto the street purposefully and stopped when she looked at the usual sign: "Flourish and Blotts". Flourish and Blotts was her favorite book store. She grinned faintly as she went inside, the bell attached to the door ringing merrily. She smiled at her old professor (who forgot he was even her professor), Lockhart, who was now working at the store. "Why, hello, my best customer Hermione! How may I help you?"

"Ah…hello Mr. Lockhart. Would you buy my book?"

"Certainly, Mrs. Granger! Let's take a look at it, shall we?" Hermione had handed him her used copy of _Hogwarts: A History_, and Lockhart carefully examined it. "It seems to be in very excellent condition." He said to her. "Two galleons, twelve sickles, and eleven knuts for the whole shish-and-kaboodle."

It was a week's worth of money, Hermione thought. She knew she couldn't get a better deal from him, so she said, "Fine. Give it to me, quick." In a few moments, she had exchanged her most precious book for two galleons, twelve sickles, and eleven knuts. She ran out of the store, so she could not look back and regret she sold her book, and went hunting for Draco's perfect present.

Finally, she found it. It was perfect, made for Draco and nobody else. It was silver, the finest kind, but elaborate at the same time. It was worthy for his Slytherin necklace. And it described him too: handsome, smirking, showing off its value. She grinned slightly at the thought. Two galleons, fourteen sickles, and twenty knuts they took her from it, and Hermione hurried home with the two sickles. With that silver chain as part of Draco's necklace, Draco would be able to show it off and treasure it properly. As treasured as it was, Draco always wore it with a cracked, worn leather strap. He needed something better, and now he would have it.

When she got home, panting, she calmed herself for a second, then started on dinner. It was his favorite: steak. Draco had discovered it when Hermione brought some back from the muggle world. He had tried it, and loved it. Hopefully, Draco wouldn't notice her book as it usually was in her hands, or on the coffee table.

Draco was never late for dinner. Poor Draco was exhausted, and put his worn cloak and gloves on the stand. He smelled something good. "Steak…" he muttered, as his mouth watered. He eyed the coffee table. He noticed that something that was supposed to be there wasn't there…so he entered the kitchen.

Draco looked at Hermione's hands. There was no book inside her grip. "'Mione…" he started to say. "Where's your book?"

"Oh, Draco…" Hermione looked into Draco's eyes. "I sold it to buy your present. I just couldn't bear to not give you anything for Christmas. You know that nobody can buy a present with just four sickles and nine knuts!"

Draco stared at her "Y-you mean…" he sputtered. "It's gone?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, Draco. What's the matter? Don't be angry. Let's have dinner. It's steak, your favorite. I'll get a new copy. You don't know what a wonderful present I've got you."

"Don't worry about it, 'Mione. Just open this present, and you'll see why you had me going."

He watched as Hermione eagerly opened the package, although carefully, and gasped audibly when she saw what he got her. She was stunned. Draco smiled a little.

For there, laying on the remains of the package, was Julio's Official Book-Keeping Set – Collector's Edition, that Hermione had longed for her whole life. In it was a special guide on how to keep her book even more perfect than usual, a special book stand, and bookmarks of the most elaborate kind. Bookmarks made out of pure gold, silver, with tassles and charms attached to them and even openings to keep the bookmarks on her chosen page, too! They were the perfect accessories for Hermione's copy of _Hogwarts: A History_!

Hermione looked up at him with joy dancing in her eyes. "Thank you so much!" she squealed, jumping into his arms. "Oh, I'll get a new copy and new books as soon as I can!"

But Draco hadn't seen his perfect present yet. Eagerly, she opened her hand with the elaborate, silver chain in it. "I'm sorry I didn't have any time to wrap it…" she said. "But it's perfect for your pendant. Hand it to me, and I'll assemble it for you. I want to see how perfect it looks on you."

"Um…Hermione…about that….I sold my pendant to get your present." Draco let his fingers slide through his tangled hair. "Let's keep our presents away for a while. It's obvious we can't use them now." He flopped on the couch and grinned. "Let's have some steak, now, shall we?"

"_The magi, as you know, were wise men--wonderfully wise men--who brought gifts to the Babe in the manger. They invented the art of giving Christmas presents. Being wise, their gifts were no doubt wise ones, possibly bearing the privilege of exchange in case of duplication. And here I have lamely related to you the uneventful chronicle of two foolish children in a flat who most unwisely sacrificed for each other the greatest treasures of their house. But in a last word to the wise of these days let it be said that of all who give gifts these two were the wisest. Of all who give and receive gifts, such as they are wisest. Everywhere they are wisest. They are the magi."_

**The End**


End file.
